


Christmas Presents

by Infinitefleurs



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Payday 2 Secret Santa, Probably ooc, i was up at 12am writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: After a bit of tension at the safehouse, Wolf decides to do something nice for his friend. (Merry Christmas!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-foxton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-foxton).



“Alright, crew,” came Bain’s voice over their earpieces. “Time for a little smash and grab. We’ll be hitting the diamond store downtown. Nothing too complicated.”

The heisters were all gathered around a table in Dallas’ part of the safehouse. A blueprint of the aforementioned store was spread open.

Sydney was the first to speak.

“The diamond store? _Again_? We hit those fuckers every other week. Can’t we do something more exciting?”

“Well,” Dallas started, looking up from the blueprints. “If you want to do more work during the holidays, be my guest.”

Sydney quieted down, mumbling something to herself. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was just defending Bain and his boring choice of a job.

“So, does anyone else have something to say?” Bain chimed in after a few moments of silence. “No? I’ll see you guys there, then.” A click soon came, indicating he had hung up.

“Now that that’s settled,” Houston starts, looking over at the heisters. “...Who’s coming along?”

Sokol raised his hand, which prompted everyone to turn their eyes on him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his arm was quickly tugged down by an irritated Sydney. She gave him that look that said, “ _You’re not going anywhere. At least not without me.”_

Sokol sighed and shaked his head. Out of all the time to ask for attention, Sydney decides now is the time? “...Never mind.”

Houston raised an eyebrow at the two. In his honest opinion, Sokol really shouldn't be spoiling Sydney like that. He shrugs it off, deciding it was none of his business. “...Okay then. Anyone else?”

Hoxton spoke after a few moments of silence, his hand raised. “Eh, I’ll go. Better than looking at stupid paperwork anyways.”

Wolf raised his hand immediately after. “I’ll go too!” He turned to Hoxton and gave him a little wave. The Englishman only looked at him, soon waving back.

“...Ah, Houston?” Wolf inclined after a moment, looking at him. “Are you coming along?”

Houston blinked, rather surprised by the question. “...Sure, I guess? I just finished fixing up the van, so it should be ready to go.”

Hoxton scoffed, inducing a glare from Houston.

“I might as well come along too,” Dallas quickly adds, interrupting the two. “Someone’s gotta keep you guys in check.”

“In check? What are we, _children_?” Hoxton looked rather offended. “Why, you should be glad I’m even coming along! What with you lot leaving me in prison and everything. And you guys replaced me, too!”

The room went dead silent, all eyes on the two men. Suddenly, Wolf spoke, a small frown etched onto his face. “...That’s enough. When do we leave?”

“...This afternoon,” Dallas replied, voice low. “Alright, that’s all for now. You guys are free to go.”

Everyone hesitantly stood up, the air still thick with tension. Hoxton was the first to leave the room, Wolf watching him with concern on his face.

The following afternoon, the van ride to the diamond store was slow and quiet. Nary a one said a word. Even Wolf, who was usually the talkative one was sat in uncomfortable silence. He looked around; Dallas and Hoxton seemed to be avoiding eye contact, and Houston was simply looking down at his hands.

The van soon slowed to a stop, and a little click came from their earpieces. Bain spoke a moment after, voice clear and concise.

“Alright, gang. We’re in the middle of the city, so try to keep it quiet. Case the joint and watch out for cameras and guards. Keep the civilians in check. No collateral damage, okay? Especially you, Wolf. Get me the required amount and we’ll meet back at the safehouse. In and out.”

He hangs up, and the van is silent again.

Dallas is the first to break the silence, looking around. “...Alright. Security door’s on the left side. Houston, take care of the cameras.”

Houston nods, prompting the mastermind to continue.

“I’ll enter from the back and take care of the remaining guards, and the manager too. After that, I'll disable the alarms. When it’s clear, we’ll take care of the civilians. Wolf, Hoxton, that's where you two come in. Then, we'll take the bags to the van. Are we all good?”

Everyone nods in agreement and they soon step out. Dallas and Houston make their way to the side of the building and get started on getting rid of surveillance.

Wolf heads inside the store, simply watching the civilians mingle about. The place was pretty high end, albeit a little low on security. The store was laden with expensive jewelry...for now. He looked a little amused at the people going about their business. They didn't have any clue. Soon, the place would be swept clean. The gang would be a couple hundred thousand dollars richer and no one would be the wiser.

Hoxton was left outside. He lights a cigarette before stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking a little bored. Maybe dealing with the paperwork wasn’t such a chore, after all. Why did he come along again? Nevertheless, he decides just standing there wasn’t any fun and wanders off. 

Wolf sees his friend walk off from the corner of his eye and tilts his head. Where was he going? It wasn’t like him to stray away, especially when there was work to be done. He steps out the store to follow him.

Hoxton stops in front of a little store, right across the street. The fugitive simply looks at the items on display before something rather interesting caught his eye.

A wristwatch. A lovely one at that.

He takes a drag from his cigarette, breathing out a little sigh. He may have to come back for that. After they finish the job.

“See something you like?”

Hoxton jumps, turning to the source before breathing out in relief. It was only Wolf.

“Christ, Wolfie, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

The Swede only chuckles, looking at the watch the other had been staring at. “...Looks nice, doesn’t it?”

“...Eh, it’s alright.” Hoxton shrugs, a little embarrassed he was caught.

The two stand in silence before Wolf decides to speak, brows furrowed. “...Hoxton?”

Hoxton is about to reply before Dallas’ voice rang from their earpieces.

“Guards are down and the alarms are disabled. Time to roll.”

Wolf decides to shake his head, giving him a little smile. “...Ah, never mind. Let’s go.”

After some time, they finish up, and the air seems a little lighter on the way back. Even Dallas and Hoxton were talking again. Wolf was glad for that. Nothing a successful heist couldn’t fix, he supposed. 

The technician’s mind wandered off to the wristwatch on display again. Hoxton really seemed to like it. He only smiles to himself, a little plan already formulating.

A few days later, after a lovely dinner on Christmas Eve, everyone had either gone to sleep, or passed out. Among those who had passed out were Sokol, Bonnie, Dragan, and surprisingly, Houston. Hoxton, to say the least, found that bit hilarious. He had made a mental note to take Dallas’ little brother out drinking again. He and Houston shared some animosity, not that it couldn't be helped; the fucker took his mask and name. But a good drink or two didn't seem like such a bad idea.

But now, the safehouse was quiet, for once. The only sign of life seemed to be Hoxton, who was in his little area of the house, smoking away. His eyes were closed, simply basking in the peace and quiet.

“Hey, Hoxtatron.”

Hoxton jumps, letting out a little yelp, nearly falling back in his chair. “For fuck’s sake, Wolf. Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?”

Wolf only laughs, both hands behind his back. “...Sorry. Hey, that was a nice dinner, you know?”

“Heh, for sure. Aldstone really outdid himself, that geezer. Anyways, what did you need? I thought you’d gone to bed or something.”

“Yeah, well, I was going to, but I remembered I had something for you. I couldn’t wait til tomorrow so I went to look for you.”

Hoxton raised an eyebrow, giving him a little look. “...Yeah? What is it?” Only now did he notice that Wolf’s hands were hidden away, prompting him to sit up. “...What’cha got there, Wolfie?”

“...Here. Open it and see for yourself.” Wolf brings out a little box, wrapped neatly with a bow. He hands it over, smiling a little sheepishly. “...Clover helped me wrap it. But I hope you like it.”

Hoxton looks up at him, his expression skeptical before he lets out a quiet chuckle, smiling in the slightest. “Aw, Wolfie. You warm my heart,” he says, unwrapping his little gift. However, his eyes widen in shock when he sees what his friend had gotten him.

A brand new wristwatch. The very same one he was looking at a few days ago.

“...Wolf, I- You didn’t have to.”

“Ah, no worries. I wanted to, you know? I just...I’m sorry.”

Hoxton looked up from the box, confused. “...Sorry? What on earth are you sorry for? I think the proper thing to say is 'you're welcome' when giving someone a gift,” the fugitive jokes, chuckling a little.

“For leaving you behind,” Wolf murmurs. Hoxton blinked, suddenly quiet.

“...Wolf-” Hoxton starts, but he was cut off.

“Wait, let me finish,” Wolf starts, effectively quieting Hoxton.

“...We didn’t want to.” Wolf sighs, looking down at his hands. “But we had no choice. I believe I speak for all of us when I say we regretted it. We kept asking Bain to help, but it was too risky, he said. And Dallas, he...he felt bad, you know?” Wolf pauses, looking at Hoxton before continuing. “...He jumped at the opportunity to get you out.” He looks at Hoxton, eyes filled with this certain kind of sadness.

Hoxton was rendered speechless by the other’s words. He looks down once more at the gift he received, biting his lip. Maybe he was being a little hard on Dallas and the gang. They did get him out, did they? “...I see. I suppose a ‘thank you’ is in order, yeah? I’ll have a little chat with Dallas in the morning. But really, you didn’t need to get me the bloody watch. I would’ve gotten it on my own.”

“I said I wanted to, didn’t I?” Wolf chuckles, already looking more cheerful than he did earlier. “Merry Christmas, Hoxton.”

“Merry Christmas, Wolf. I’ll have to return the favor some time.”

"You don't have to-" Wolf starts, but he's cut off by a loud cough, making both of them jump.

“Master Hoxworth! Mister Wolf! It’s past midnight, this is _most_ irregular! Head to bed right this instant!”

Hoxton heaves a sigh. Ah, Aldstone. Sometimes he _was_ a bit of a pain. “...Alright, alright, we’re going. Come on, Wolf. Let’s get some sleep.” He stands and walks past his butler, Wolf trailing after him with a yawn.

Hoxton only smiles to himself, holding the little box close to him. After a horrid Christmas in prison, this was definitely a nice change.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to do, lmao. I was going though writer's block but I managed. The prompt was anything with Hoxton, so I hope this'll do!


End file.
